


Teasing

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Skype Sex, Teasing, Threesome, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from likearumchocolatesouffle: Poly Kladam, Blaine directs Adam on how to please Kurt via Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Blaine’s face on the monitor freezes then comes back in a jerky start. Their connection isn’t great right now.

 

“Of course,” Adam looks a little affronted, but then shoots Kurt a sweet smile, rubbing his thigh soothingly.

 

“Can I say something?” Kurt laces his fingers with Adam’s. “I think Blaine is worried you’ll take this to mean you aren’t doing a good job already.”

 

“Yes.” Blaine’s face is earnest and serious, “But trust me, I know you are. I could tell… last time I watched, god that was…  _amazing_. You both were amazing together.”

 

“I remember,” Adam laughs. “But you know him best, yeah?.” He turns to Kurt. “Learning what you like is incredible. But right now, I want to make you fall fucking _apart_.” He licks his lips and fondles Kurt’s inner thigh, pinky finger just brushing against the bulge of his dick through the denim of his pants. Kurt twitches and pinks gorgeously. Blaine sighs, propping his chin on his hand.

 

 

“You’re touching him now, aren’t you?”

 

“Barely,” Kurt breathes out, then bites his lip when Adam presses his fingers hard against him then grinds his palm slowly. “ _Oh_!”

 

“That’s good,” Blaine offers. “Tease him. He won’t tell you, but he loves it.”

 

Adam leans over toward Kurt, breathes against Kurt’s cheek and kisses under his ear. Bites his jaw softly.

 

 _“Shut up_ ,” Kurt says weakly, then moans quietly, hands already in Adam’s hair, tugging him closer. “Bed.” He propels his chair back a bit, then stands on wobbly feet.

 

“Lay him down, and undress him slowly. Make him desperate for it, but don’t give him anything at first.” Blaine’s voice seems so far away. Adam picks up the laptop and arranges it just where they always do.

 

“Can you see us?” Adam asks.

 

“Yes, I can,” Blaine says.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt turns toward the monitor as Adam works his socks off, then sucks the knob of one ankle bone. “Blaine,  _oh_ , I love you. I miss you.”

 

Adam lays his head on Kurt’s thigh, turning toward the monitor. “ _We_  miss you,” he offers. His fingers move like slow water, lapping up and down Kurt’s inner thighs. It’s maddening and not enough, dulled by the fabric of his pants. He pets Adam’s hair and blows a kiss toward Blaine’s face. It’s different for each of them, how they miss one another. Adam and Blaine have hardly had time together in the same space; they’ve managed to navigate, mostly via the internet, first friendship, then trust, then a deeper connection that even Kurt doesn’t understand.

 

That’s part of the appeal though. The way they’ve each forged an understanding and connection differently, loving and liking and desiring one another, all of them together in a [multifacete](https://www.google.ca/search?safe=off&es_sm=91&q=multifaceted&spell=1&sa=X&ei=JWdUUqK1GInXrAHAnoC4CQ&ved=0CCwQvwUoAA)d and rich way.

 

“Go ahead,” Blaine prompts as Adam’s hands inch higher. “God, isn’t he gorgeous?”

 

“Always.”

 

Kurt flushes at the praise. Adam works Kurt’s pants off with maddening care, slowly, barely there touches that brush against the tender skin of his inner thighs and the throbbing ache of his cock.

 

“Leave his underwear on.” Adam nods. Soon enough Kurt is stripped, arms arranged over his head the way Adam had arranged him.

 

“His nipples,” is what Blaine offers, voice higher with arousal. “Don’t be afraid to be rough. He likes that.”

 

And he does. It curls inside, coals stoked to burning, warm fire glowing in his pelvis and cock. Kurt tries to hold it back, but when Adam bites down then sucks his nipple into his mouth, he can’t not beg. “Oh god,” Kurt begs, “touch me, touch me.”

 

“Don’t.” Blaine orders softly, breathily. “Take off your clothes, Adam.”

 

Kurt watches; Adam’s eyes never leave his, a deliberate show as he peels his clothing off slowly.

 

“Fuck,  _Adam_ ,” Blaine says, Adam breaks eye contact to smile mischievously at the computer. He runs a hand down his own chest, palms and strokes himself confidently.

 

“You’re still dressed?”

 

“I was distracted.”

 

“Touch yourself?” Kurt pipes in. “Blaine…please, touch yourself while you watch us.”

 

Blaine, much like Adam, makes a show of removing his own clothes. They can’t see below his waist, but he insists it doesn’t matter. “You guys are putting on the show. I’ll give you one another day. I bought a new dildo.” He winks when Adam groans a little. “I can pretend it’s the two of you, taking turns fucking me.”

 

“Oh,  _god_ ,” Kurt manages faintly. He curls his fingers into fists, trying to hold back, wanting to touch Adam, needing the contact of someone’s skin to center him. He misses Blaine, a sweet aching.

 

“Adam,” Blaine says. “Take one of his legs and bend it at the knee. Spread him,  _oh god_ , like that,  _fuck_. He loves it, don’t you Kurt? You fucking  _love_  being on display.”

 

“Mmm,” Kurt moans, “yes,  _yes_.” Kurt closes his eyes and turns his face into the cool skin of his bicep when Adam does it.

 

“Kiss him, lick him, do whatever you want, but not his dick.  _Anywhere_  but his dick.”

 

“Anywhere?” Adam smiles and thumbs the crease of his groin, pressing more confidently as he goes lower, one fleeting touch to his asshole, then, maddeningly, stopping.

 

“Anywhere?” Kurt whispers, arching and roiling up, hoping for more touch.

 

“Anywhere.” Blaine affirms.

 

Adam’s lips are like fever, wet and blazing hot. He bites the tendons and hollows of Kurt’s groin, teases flickering like flames in a breeze against his asshole. He sucks just behind Kurt’s balls hard until he’s shaking and moaning, then nibbles his way up, skirting the edges of pubic hair and up up toward his belly button.

 

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_.” His cock is a deep red, edging toward an almost purple, one shimmering line of precome leaking down toward his belly.

 

“He tastes amazing,” Adam groans, then bites a hickey low and left on his stomach. Kurt gasps.

 

“Oh god, doesn’t he?” When Kurt manages to open his eyes and turn toward the screen, he can see the flex of his arm, can tell how Blaine is teasing himself, pacing himself with the slow torture of Adam’s worship, keeping himself where Kurt is. His heart expands.

 

“Mark him again,” Blaine breathes, eyes fluttering shut then opening to lock with Kurt’s, all molten energy and lust. “Anywhere he can cover with clothes. It makes him crazy.”

 

And it does. Kurt fists his hands in his hair to keep them over his head and from grabbing Adam’s when he begins to mark through sucking bites, the oversensitive skin of his inner thighs.

 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to see them,” Blaine groans out. “Can’t wait to see you all over him.”

 

“Just a few days,” Adam whispers, and then, “Can I kiss him?”

 

Kurt’s been whimpering; he’s been skirting that razor edge between almost coming and not. All it would take would be a touch of slight contact. But somehow, being denied is almost as good.

 

“Yes,” Blaine breathes. His arm jerks faster and he’s breathing hard and ragged. “Oh, _fuck_. Just- don’t stop-”

 

Adam’s tongue is aggressive and sure. Kurt bows into the kiss, exhales in a grateful moan. Lets Adam bite his lips and suck on his tongue, falls into that place that feels like safety. He’s not passive, it’s nothing like that. It’s trust. It’s letting go, letting them both care for him. Maybe once that would have made him feel like a selfish lover, but with them both he’s learned how many ways there are to pleasure and love someone.

 

Right now, pleasing him, worshiping and teasing, is their desire.

 

“Yes-  _oh_! Okay,” Blaine strains out, face red, “It won’t take much. You pick how.”

 

“No,” Adam stares into Kurt’s eyes. “Kurt, you pick,”

 

“Oh, god, yes.” Blaine manages.

 

“Suck me,” Kurt asks with a whine. “Suck me hard and fast and  _oh_ -”

 

It doesn’t take much, Blaine knew and Kurt did too, how little it would require after so much teasing, teasing Blaine knows is double pleasure, physical and internal for Kurt.

 

He comes hard, stuttering  _ah ah ah_ ’s melting into one sweet, long note of pure pleasure,  shooting in pulses into Adam’s sweet wet mouth. Adam pulls off with a small cough, catches a small line of come that drips out of his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Lick,” He holds it up to Kurt, who flickers his tongue out. He feels light and buzzing.

 

“ _Adam_ ,” Blaine groans. Kurt watches Adam take himself in hand, facing Blaine and leaning back on his knees, one hand propped on the bed so Blaine can appreciate the whole line of his flexing body. He fucks into his fist, breathing hard and fast but otherwise silent. Of the three, Adam is the quietest, barely making any noise when he seizes up and starts to come. Blaine more than makes up for his silence, moaning loudly and shamelessly, mouth dropped open and eyes squinched shut with pleasure.

 

Once he’s collected himself enough, managed to pull his sparking muscles back together and into some sort of working order, Kurt runs shaking hands over Adam’s thighs, smearing some of the come into the skin and hair. It’ll be a mess to clean up, but he couldn’t care less. Adam finally sags, laying himself limply along Kurt’s side. He props his chin on Kurt’s chest and together they watch Blaine, who is cleaning himself up promptly. He comes back to the monitor after a moment, still shirtless with a fading sex flush on his cheeks and neck. Blaine touches the monitor briefly, then looks away.

 

The hardest part, of course, is this. When they all want that contact to come down off of, the immediacy of a body next to their own.

 

“Three days,” Kurt whispers.

 

“God, are we going to cuddle the crap out of you,” Adam says. “Blaine sandwich. A Blainewich, if you will.”

 

“I’m the cream filling?” He jokes. Kurt giggles, pulling Adam closer. “In anyway you like,” he promises.

 

 


End file.
